List of Born to be a Star (season 2) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eleminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Shanne Velasco *What Kind of Fool Am I? (Regine Velasquez) (May 5) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (June 2) *I Will Love Again (Lara Fabian) (June 9) *Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) (June 30) *Queen of the Night (Whitney Houston) (July 14) *Love on Top (Beyonce) (July 28) *When You Wish Upon a Star (August 11) *Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) (August 25) *Patuloy ng Pangarap (Angeline Quinto) (September 15) *If Only (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (September 29) *Stand Up for Love (Detiny's Child) (October 13) *Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) (October 27) *To Love You More (Celine Dion) (November 10) *I Just Fall in Love Again (Angeline Quinto) (November 24) *It Takes A Man and A Woman (Sarah Geronimo) (December 8) *Looking Through The Eyes Of Love (Angeline Quinto) (December 15) *Give Love on Christmas Day (Jackson 5) (December 22) *All I Want for Christmas is You (Mariah Carey) (December 29) *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (Lani Misalucha) (January 5) *In Love with You (Christian Bautista and Angeline Quinto) (January 12 with Veejay Aragon) *I Just Fall in Love Again (Angeline Quinto) (January 19) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Angeline Quinto) (January 26) *Titanium (David Guetta featuring Sia) (February 2) *The Voice Within (Christina Aguilera) (February 9) *Listen (Beyonce) (February 16) *You'll Never Walk Alone (February 23) *Looking Through The Eyes Of Love (Angeline Quinto) (March 2) *Babalik Kang Muli (Regine Velasquez) (with Marvin Ong) (March 9) *If Only (Sarah Geronimo) (September 7) (March 9) (Winner in Grand Champion) Veejay Aragon *Misan Lang Kita Iibigin (Ariel Rivera) (May 12) *I'll Be Over You (Toto) (June 16) *Alipin (Shamrock) (June 30) *Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (July 14) *Simple Lang (Ariel Rivera) (July 21) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (July 28) *Baliw (Mark Bautista) (August 4) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (with Dingdong Avanzado) (August 18) *Picture of You (Boyzone) (September 1) *Simple Lang (Ariel Rivera) (September 15) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (September 29) *Can't Find No Reason (Louie Heredia) (October 13) *Wala Kang Katulad (Ariel Rivera) (October 27) *Kailan (Noel Cabangon) (November 10) *Panakip-Butas (Hajji Alejandro) (November 24) *Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (with Princess Velasco) (December 1) *Kailangan Kita (Ogie Alcasid) (December 8) *Iisa Pa Lamang (Joey Albert) (December 15) *Kahit Hindi Pasko (Jeffrey Hidalgo) (December 29) *Akala Mo (Aiza Seguerra) (January 12) *Buong Buhay Ko (Sam Milby) (January 26) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Ariel Rivera) (February 9) *Sigaw ng Puso (Father & Sons) (February 23) *Handog (Florante) (March 2) *Basang-Basasa Ulan (Aegis) (with Paula Bianca) (March 9) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (March 9) (1st Runner-Up) Ronald Humarang *Truly (Lionel Riche) (May 19) *Pagsubok (Orient Pearl) (June 9) *Tatlong Bente Singko (Dingdong Avanzado) (June 30) *Hands to Heaven (Breathe) (July 7) *Ako Para Sa'yo (Anja Aguilar) (July 21) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Ariel Rivera) (July 28) *Gaya ng Dati (Gary Valenciano) (August 4) *What Might Have Been (Lou Pardini) (with Marvin Ong) (August 18) *I Could Not Ask For More (Edwin McCain) (August 25) *Sana Kahit Minsan (Ariel Rivera) (September 1) *Hanggang sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan (Basil Valdez) (September 15) *How Am I Supposed to Live Without You (Michael Bolton) (September 22) *I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (September 29) *You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban) (October 6) *Forevermore (David Archuleta) (October 13) *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (October 20) *Kailan (Bryan Termulo) (October 27) *Makita Kang Muli (Sugarfree) (November 3) *Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Basil Valdez) (November 10) *Dadalhin (Bryan Termulo) (November 17) *Bulag sa Katotohanan (Rachel Alejandro) (November 24) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Gary Valenciano) (December 1) *Gulong ng Palad (December 8) *Dahil Mahal Kita (Jovit Baldivino) (December 15) *Pasko Na, Sinta Ko (Gary Valenciano) (December 22) *Miss Kita Kung Christmas (December 29) *Maghintay Ka Lamang (January 5) *Paano (Jovit Baldivino) (January 12) *Pusong Bato (Jovit Baldivino) (January 19) *I Could Not Ask For More (Edwin McCain) (January 26) *Hiling (Jay-R Siaboc) (February 2) *May Tama Rin Ako (Jay-R Siaboc) (February 9) *All I Need (Jack Wagner) (February 16) *Baby, I Love Your Way (Big Mountain) (February 23) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Gary Valenciano) (March 1) *Hiling (Jay-R Siaboc) (with Jay Perillo) (March 9) *Why Can't It Be? (Rannie Raymundo) (March 9) (2nd Runner-Up) Anne Bernardo *Its All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion) (May 26) *I'll Be There (Mariah Carey) (June 9) *Electric Youth (Debbie Gibson) (June 30) *I Have Nothing (Whitney Houston) (July 14) *Miracle (Whitney Houston) (July 28) *Still In Love (Coco Lee) (August 11) *In The Name of Love (Yasmien Kurdi) (August 25) *Its All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion) (September 8) *Fallin' (Sarah Geronimo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (September 29) *Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat sa Akin (Angeline Quinto) (October 13) *Dance with My Father (Celine Dion) (October 27) *Here I Am Again (Neocolours) (November 10) *Without You (David Guetta feat. Usher) (November 24) *Sayang Na Sayang (Manilyn Reynes) (December 8) *Sa'yo Na Lang Ako (Lara Maigue) (December 15) *Snow in California (Ariana Grande) (December 22) *Love Is Everything (Ariana Grande) (December 29) *One Night Only (Dreamgirls) (January 5) *Don't Speak (No Doubt) (January 19) *Put Your Hearts Up (Ariana Grande) (January 26) *The Way (Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller) (February 2) *Right There (Ariana Grande) (February 9) *One Day (Angeline Quinto) (February 16) *I'll Be There (Mariah Carey) (February 23) *Baby I (Ariana Grande) (March 2) (Third Place) Melvin Rimas *Just the Way You Are (Billy Joel) (May 5) *Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) (June 9) *Pagdating ng Panahon (Aiza Seguerra) (June 30) *Footlose (Kenny Loggins) (July 14) *Each Day with You (Martin Nievera) (July 28) *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) (August 4) *Forever (Martin Nievera) (with Gino Padilla) (August 18) *In Your Eyes (George Benson) (September 1) *When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (September 15) *Di Ko Kaya (Erik Santos) (September 22) *Gusto Kita (composed by Gary Valenciano) (September 29) *Time of My Life (David Cook) (October 6) *When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (October 13) *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) (October 20) *Kung Maibabalik (Dingdong Avanzado) (October 27) *What Makes You Stay? (Deana Carter) (November 3) *Mahal Naman Kita (Jamie Rivera) (November 10) *Dahil Tanging Ikaw (Jaya) (November 17) *Take Me Out Of The Dark (Gary Valenciano) (November 24) *Got to Believe in Magic (David Pomeranz) (December 1) *My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (Christian Bautista) (December 8) *Heaven (Bryan Adams) (December 15) *Sana Ngayong Pasko (Ariel Rivera) (December 22) *Pasko Na Sinta Ko (Gary Valenciano) (December 29) *If I Just Believed (Erik Santos) (January 5) *Kung Alam Mo Lang (Jed Madela) (January 12) *Basta't Kasama Kita (Dingdong Avanzado) (January 19) *Danny's Song (Kenny Loggins) (January 26) *Lupa (Gary Valenciano) (February 9) *Skyfall (Adele) (March 2) (Eleminated) Jet Barrun *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (May 19) *Walang Hanggan (Gary Valenciano) (June 23) *Gaya ng Dati (Gary Valenciano) (July 7) *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (July 21) *Sana Kahit Minsan (Ariel Rivera) (August 4) *Let's Stop and Talk A While (Lea Salonga) (with Thyro and Yumi) (August 18) *Maghihintay Sa'yo (Dingdong Avanzado) (September 1) *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (September 15) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (September 29) *The Journey (Lea Salonga) (October 6) *I Could Not Ask For More (Edwin McCain) (October 13) *Narito (Martin Nievera) (October 27) *Kakayanin Ko Ba? (Ariel Rivera) (November 10) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (November 17) *Deep In My Heart (Jose Mari Chan) (November 24) *A Song for You (Andy Williams) (December 1) *Muling Buksan ang Puso (Basil Valdez) (December 8) *You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (December 15) *Nakaraang Pasko (Kuh Ledesma) (December 22) *Santa Baby (December 29) *I Believe I Can Fly (R. Kelly) (January 5) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (January 12) *Ikaw ang Akin Pangarap (Martin Nievera) (January 19) *Each Day with You (Martin Nievera) (January 26) *Kahit Isang Saglit (Martin Nievera) (February 2) *You Are My Song (Martin Nievera) (February 8) *Pananagutan (Basil Valdez) (February 9) (Eleminated) Anna Baluyot *What's Love Got to Do with It (Tina Turner) (May 5) *Safe In The Arms Of Love (Coco Lee) (June 16) *Titanium (Sia Firler) (June 30) *What's Love Got to Do with It (Tina Turner) (July 21) *I Care (Rachelle Ann Go) (August 4) *Paalam Na (Rachelle Ann Go) (with Rachel Alejandro) (August 18) *Where Do Broken Hearts Go (Whitney Houston) (September 8) *I Care (Rachelle Ann Go) (September 22) *Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) (September 29) *Only Hope (Mandy Moore) (October 6) *Muling Pagmamahal (Angeline Quinto) (October 13) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (October 20) *Someone's Always Saying Goodbye (Allona) (October 27) *Hiram (Sharon Cuneta) (November 3) *You Made Me Stronger (Regine Velasquez) (November 10) *Now That You're Gone (Sharon Cuneta) (November 17) *Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Angeline Quinto) (November 24) *I Have Nothing (Whitney Houston) (December 1) *Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys) (December 8) *Somebody That I Used to Know (Gotye feat. Kimbra) (December 15) *The 25th of December (Joey Albert) (December 22) *Christmas Is (Erik Santos) (December 29) *Sana'y Wala ng Wakas (Sharon Cuneta) (January 5) *It Will Rain (Bruno Mars) (January 12) *If I Ain't Got You (Alicia Keys) (January 19) *Sinasamba Kita (Sharon Cuneta) (January 26) (Eleminated) John Michael Narag *I Believe I Can Fly (R. Kelly) (June 2) *The Way You Look Tonight (June 16) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (June 30) *(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight (Cutting Crew) (July 14) *Give Me a Chance (Ric Segreto) (July 28) *Heart of Mine (Janno Gibbs) (August 11) *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) (August 25) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Basil Valdez) (September 8) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (September 22) *Points of View (Joey Albert) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (September 29) *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) (October 13) *Give Me A Chance (Ric Segreto) (October 20) *Kailangan Kita (Ogie Alcasid) (October 27) *Muling Buksan Ang Puso (Basil Valdez) (November 3) *Anong Nangyari Sa Ating Dalawa (Aiza Seguerra) (November 10) *Di Na Natuto (Gary Valenciano) (November 17) *Sinasamba Kita (Rey Valera) (November 24) *You (Basil Valdez) (December 1) *Now That I Have You (The CompanY) (December 8) *Kung Sana (Basil Valdez) (December 15) *Himig ng Pasko (APO Hiking Society) (December 22) (Eleminated) Carl Malone Montecido *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (May 5) *Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (Gary Valenciano) (June 23) *Gold (Spandau Ballet) (July 14) *When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (July 21) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (August 4) *Babalik Pa Rin (Gary Valenciano) (with Greggy Santos) (August 18) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (September 1) *Nag-Iisang Ikaw (Louie Heredia) (September 15) *Maghihintay Sa'yo (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) (September 29) *Ikaw Sana (Ogie Alcasid) (October 13) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (October 20) *When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (October 27) *Paminsan Minsan (Richard Reynoso) (November 3) *Pwede Bang Ako na Lang Ulit (Bugoy Drilon) (November 10) *Ikaw Sana (Ogie Alcasid) (November 17) *Maghintay Ka Lamang (Gerald Santos) (November 24) *Afraid For Love (Jose Mari Chan) (December 1) *Help Me Forget (Kuh Ledesma) (December 8) *Each Passing Night (Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez) (December 15) *Miss Kita Kung Christmas (December 22) (Eleminated) Vanessa Rangadhol *Everywhere I Am There You'll Be (Faith Hill) (May 19) *Paalam Na (Rachel Alejandro) (June 9) *No One (Alicia Keys) (June 30) *When (Anja Aguilar) (July 21) *The Gift (Sarah Geronimo) (July 28) *Maghihintay Sa'Yo (Dingdong Avanzado) (August 4) *Patuloy ng Pangarap (Angeline Quinto) (August 11) *Love on Top (Beyonce) (August 25) *What Kind Of Fool Am I (Regine Velasquez) (September 8) *Ikaw Lang Ang Mamahalin (September 15) *Everywhere I Am There You'll Be (composed by Louie Ocampo) (September 29) *The Climb (Miley Cyrus) (October 6) *Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) (October 13) *Bakit Ba Minamahal Kita (Angeline Quinto) (October 20) *Nagmamakaawa (Roselle Nava) (October 27) *Kung Siya Ang Iyong Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (November 3) *Hanggang Wakas (Juris Fernandez) (November 10) *I Still Believe in Love with You (Sarah Geronimo) (November 17) *Sana'y Kapiling Ka (Jolina Magdangal) (November 24) *Kaibigan Lang Pala (Liezel Garcia) (December 1) (Eleminated) Tony dela Paz *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (June 2) *Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin (Rodel Naval) (June 16) *I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael Jackson) (July 14) *Beautiful Girl (Jose Mari Chan) (July 28) *Closer You and I (Gino Padilla) (August 11) *One Last Cry (Brian McKnight) (August 25) *Muling Buksan Ang Puso (Basil Valdez) (September 1) *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) (September 15) *Babalik Pa Rin (composed by Gary Valenciano) (September 29) *Deep in My Heart (Jose Mari Chan) (October 27) (Eleminated) Kristofer Dangculos *Why Can't Be Be? (Rannie Raymundo) (June 23) *Break It To Be Gently (Mark Bautista) (June 30) *Thriller (Michael Jackson) (July 14) *Why Can't It Be? (Rannie Raymundo) (July 28) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (August 11) *Di Ko Kaya (Erik Santos) (August 25) *Hands to Heaven (Breathe) (September 8) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (September 22) *Ikaw Lamang (composed by Popsie Saturno) (September 29) *Why Can't It Be (Rannie Raymundo) (October 6) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (October 13) *Why Can't It Be (Rannie Raymundo) (October 20) *Sana Kahit Minsan (Ariel Rivera) (October 27) (Eleminated) Leon Matawaran *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (May 12) *Sana'y Wala ng Wakas (Sharon Cuneta) (June 23) *Got to Believe (David Pomeranz) (July 7) *To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) (July 21) *Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (Rodel Naval) (August 4) *Paano (Jovit Baldivino) (with Carlo Lopez) (August 18) *Honestly (Harem Scarem) (September 1) *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (September 22) (Eleminated) Muriel Lomadilla *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (May 26) *Just Say You Love Me (Pops Fernandez) (June 2) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) (June 23) *Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (June 30) *Love Come Down (Evelyn King) (July 14) *Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys) (July 28) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (August 11) *Bakit (Rachelle Ann Go) (August 25) *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (September 8) *Bakit (Rachelle Ann Go) (September 22) (Eleminated) Pauline Agupitan *Tunay Na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (May 19) *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (Lani Misalucha) June 16) *Run to You (Whitney Houston) (July 7) *I'm Coming Out (Diana Ross) (July 14) *Diamonds (Rihanna) (July 28) *Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (Ariel Rivera) (August 11) *Sa Isip Ko (Agot Isidro) (August 25) *The Way You Look at Me (Christian Bautista) (September 8) *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (September 22) (Eleminated) Rhonsben Jonota *Basta't Kasama Kita (Dingdong Avanzado) (June 23) *If You Remember Me (Barry Manilow) (July 7) *Baliw (Mark Bautista) (July 28) *Sobrang Kitang Mahal (Miguel Aguila) (August 4) (Eleminated) Lance Oñate *Muli (Rodel Naval) (June 23) *All I Need (Jack Wagner) (July 7) *Ayoko Na (Marvin Ong) (July 21) *Dahil Tanging Ikaw (Jaya) (August 4) (Eleminated) John Neil Roa *May Tama Rin Ako (Jay-R Siaboc) (May 26) *Pagsubok (Orient Pearl) (June 16) *Kung Maibabalik (Dingdong Avanzado) (July 7) *Hiling (Jay-R Siaboc) (July 28) *Ipagpatawad Mo (August 4) (Eleminated) Rhonsben Jonota *Sana Naman (Roeder Camanag) (May 26) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Gary Valenciano) (June 23) *How Am I Supposed to Live Without You (Michael Bolton) (July 7) *Forever (Rex Smith) (July 21) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (August 4) (Eleminated) Josephine Aton *Sa Isip Ko (Agot Isidro) (May 12) *Napakasakit Naman (Paula Bianca) (June 16) *I Will Never Love Again (Debbie Gibson) (July 7) *Rolling in the Deep (Adele) (July 21) *Someone Like You (Adele) (August 4) (Eleminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star